


3:30 A.M.

by redchemist



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: College Crush, F/F, Fluff, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redchemist/pseuds/redchemist
Summary: Andi is away at college and hasn't been able to sleep for any significant length of time for the past week.  Fed up and out of ideas, she reaches out to the one person she knows won't be mad if she texts them for advice.  Heart to heart conversation ensures.  Mainly Fluff.





	1. Chapter 1

Alyssa’s phone vibrated against her oak side table. The goalkeeper was drudged from her sleep by the loud noise. She quickly grabbed the phone off the table to keep the noise from waking Becky. Only one person would be texting (and not calling) her this late. She dimmed her phone to the lowest setting and threw it on silent before opening the waiting text message.

**Dandy Andi: Dad! Wake up and answer the phone!**

**Ninja Dad: I am up Andi. What could you possibly need at 3:30 in the morning?**

**Dandy Andi: I can’t sleep…**

Alyssa groaned. She loved that Andi reached out to her in times like this but gosh she liked her sleep as well. Especially on a rare night when she had Becky to keep her warm.

**Ninja Dad: Alright. Why.**

**Dandy Andi: My mind is swirling like an ocean current full of thoughts. It won’t shut off.**

The college junior was curled up in her dorm room at Stanford under the covers so she didn’t wake her roommate. A stuffed tiger pulled close to her chest as she watched the three dots blink over and over while Alyssa typed out a response. She really didn’t want to bother her soccer parents, but she was getting tired of not being able to sleep and wagered they would know how to deal with the problem. Alyssa would be much nicer than Becky if woken up, so she texted her team dad first.

**Ninja Dad: Not surprising given your age. How do you normally fall asleep on nights like this?**

**Dandy Andi: Well…. normally I cuddle with Sir Fluffy and binge watch Netflix until I fall asleep or until the morning comes. But that isn’t working.**

Alyssa snorted at the name of what she assumed was a stuffed animal. Becky mumbled and turned over in her sleep. The goalkeeper glanced over and saw she was still asleep, grateful that she didn’t wake her. The blonde beauty needed to get all 8 hours of sleep or she was cranky in the morning.

**Ninja Dad: Who is Sir Fluffy?**

**Dandy Andi: The stuffed tiger you and mom got me at the end of last national team camp.**

**Ninja Dad: I should have known.**

**Dandy Andi: What?!**

Andi huffed in protest at her dad’s words. Sir Fluffy was very special to her and she would forever treasure the gift from her parents. He now went everywhere with her.

**Ninja Dad: Nothing kiddo. Usually on nights like these all of those thoughts swirling through your head are connected to one main concept. I need you to think and figure out how they are all connected.**

She watched the three little dots blink across her screen for a few minutes before her eyes slide shut. The goalkeeper successfully dozed back off and was only awoken when Becky let out a loud snore. Her eyes were forced open to see she finally had a response from her kid.

**Dandy Andi: Well…. they all seem to be about…a certain person.**

**Ninja Dad: A certain person? Andi, do you have a crush?**

**Dandy Andi: Maybe! I mean if you call getting butterflies and deliriously happy and yet so nervous I am fighting back nausea when around them at the same time. If those are true than yes you can technically say I have a crush. Please don’t tell mom!**

Andi watched the screen as her stomach turned into knots. She couldn’t believe that spilled out of her – she must be more tired than she thought. Silently she begged Alyssa to agree not to tell Becky. Andi wasn’t ready for that.

**Ninja Dad: Why don’t you want me telling Becky?**

**Dandy Andi: Because she is going to ask me twenty million questions about feelings and stuff and I really don’t want to talk about those yet. Besides she is way out of my league and it is a fantasy at best. I just need it to stop. Help.**

The confession from her child had Alyssa melting. Their little baby girl was all grown up and crushing hard on some lucky girl. Alyssa would honor her promise and not tell Becky. Though when the blonde eventually found out she would let her girlfriend have it. This Alyssa knew for certain but she refused to betray Andi’s trust.

**Ninja Dad: Okay kiddo. I won’t tell your mom but you get to explain why when she eventually finds out. First, no woman is out of your league. You are a wonderful person and I know your mother and I have raised you right this past year. Any woman or man would be lucky to date you. Don’t let society tell you different. Second, if this person can’t get out of your head than they are important to you. Trying to ignore those thoughts won’t work. Do you want to know a trick I used to do?**

Andi had a multitude of reactions as she ready Alyssa’s text. A wave and sigh of relief ran through her when she saw Alyssa’s promise to keep the secret; it was followed by a shudder of having to one day defend her actions to a more than likely angry defender. Lastly was an eye roll and barely concealed snort. Of course her dad would say that she was lucky to have a crush on someone. That is what all parents say.

**Dandy Andi: Of course, you are going to say that! You are my parents I expect you to always have my back!**

**Dandy Andi: Yes! Anything to try to make it stop!**

‘Oh youth. So innocent and naïve.’ Alyssa thought. She admired Andi’s indignation, recognizing it as very similar to her own when she was that age.

**Ninja Dad: When I first realized I had feelings for your mom, I couldn’t stop thinking about her. She was always on my mind, invading every thought. I had many a night very much like the one you are having right now. I spent a lot of energy fighting it and felt more drained than before. One night I said ok, fighting isn’t working. Let’s try the opposite. So, when I had curled up in bed I started to purposely think about Becky. The way her eyes lit up when she made a good play. Her laugh when she heard my muttered comment about a play the forwards had made. The way the sun caught the blonde of her hair just right and made it shine so bright. I thought of all the things I loved and still love about her. And they brought me calm. With the calm came peace of mind and I could sleep.**

Alyssa poured out a little of her heart to Andi in hopes it would help her sleep. Truth be told it was still a technique the goalkeeper used when she couldn’t sleep. Some nights she was lucky and had the real thing to cuddle up to when they were in the same city, the steady heart beat lulling her to slumber. When they were apart she was forced to hold the pillow that the blonde always used and let her mind carry her away to happier times.

Andy meanwhile was staring in shock at the confession of her dad. She hadn’t thought the goalkeeper was that deep – a mistake on her part. Underneath the ninja cold exterior was a warm sappy heart.

**Dandy Andi: No way! And it worked?**

**Ninja Dad: Yeah kiddo it works every time. Give it a try and if you still can’t sleep, text me again and we can try to come up with something else.**

**Dandy Andi: Promise you will answer?**

**Ninja Dad: I promise. Unless Becky gets to my phone first.**

**Dandy Andi: Deal. Thanks for the help dad. Night!**

**Ninja Dad: Goodnight kiddo. Sweet dreams.**

Alyssa turned her phone back on vibrate before replacing it on her side table. She rolled over to her other side and reached out an arm. Finding the warm body she was searching for, Alyssa scooted a few inches closer and wrapped around her still snoring girlfriend. She didn’t need to fantasize when she had the real deal right here. She buried her nose into the soft blonde curls and felt the tension melt away. Little did she know her posture was mirrored in Stanford. Andi had curled with Sir Fluffy again and was starting to doze, her thoughts of blonde hair and a bright smile bringing warmth to her chest. Blissfully they both slid into a nourishing slumber.


	2. The Crush Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andi finally takes her now-girlfriend to meet her soccer parents. How will Becky and Alyssa feel after being kept out of the loop for so long? Will the new young woman be able to stand up to the pressure of both Becky and Alyssa? Andi sure hopes so!

It was the night before Alyssa and Becky were going to have Andi and her girlfriend over so that they could properly meet her. Knowing her USWNT kid like the back of her keeper glove at this point, Alyssa figured Andi wouldn’t be able to sleep. That meant she would get jerked from sleep somewhere between 3 and 3:30 A.M. If she was lucky, Becky wouldn’t get woken up. If she was unlucky, Becky would grumble and curse their child for the next 20 minutes until she fell back asleep.

The goalkeeper decided to get ahead of the game on this one. She had an alarm set for vibrate only and slept until 2:45 A.M. When her phone vibrated she quickly grabbed it and shut it off so the sleeping dragon wouldn’t be woken. Carefully, Alyssa slipped out of bed and padded to curl up in the comfy recliner in their living room. And here she waited for the inevitable panicky text from Andi. The young midfielder didn’t disappoint – the text rolled in at 3:08 A.M.

**Dandy Andi: DAD!!!!!!!!!!!! I can’t do this! I am not ready for you and mom to meet her.**

**Ninja Dad: Andi don’t be ridiculous. We have been planning this dinner for weeks. Becky would hunt you down and gut you like a fish if you dared to skip out on this dinner. I would help her for all that you have told us about this supposedly wonderful young woman you are dating and then not allow us to meet her.**

**Dandy Andi: Dad you are supposed to take my side and hide me from mom!**

**Ninja Dad: Not this time kiddo. What is the worst that could happen? You and your girlfriend join us for dinner, get through it, and continue on with your lives.**

**Dandy Andi: You could hate her! That would make things super awkward. How in the world do you keep dating someone if your parents don’t like them? I am not a rebel child.**

All Alyssa could do was laugh at Andi’s confession. The kid didn’t party, rarely stayed out late, and was on the Dean’s list at Stanford all while playing for both their soccer team and the USWNT. She was the exact opposite of a rebel child.

**Ninja Dad: That you are not Andi. Surely Becky and I won’t hate her. We taught you how to pick up girls. I know you have good taste.**

**Dandy Andi: Hey! Thank you I think? Were you complimenting me or your yourself? Never mind it doesn’t matter. I still think this is a horrible idea.**

**Ninja Dad: Andi honey we have to meet her eventually. You would rather do it now and find out if she can hang with us than get in deep and her hate your family. It is one evening.**

**Dandy Andi: You won’t force me to do this again if we hate it?**

**Ninja Dad: You know I can’t promise that. I can promise that if you hate it that you won’t have to do it for a few months. That is all I can give you.**

**Dandy Andi: …ok. But I am going to hold you to it.**

**Ninja Dad: Ok kiddo. Now get to bed. Tomorrow evening will be here soon enough.**

**Dandy Andi: Yeah yeah I know. Love you. Night.**

**Ninja Dad: Goodnight Andi. We love you too.**

Alyssa shook her head at her kid’s antics. She sees so much of herself in Andi and it is too cute now that she was on the other side. The goalkeeper had faith in her kid that she found a good egg to date and that the dinner wouldn’t be terrible. As long as the young woman could survive Becky’s questioning she would be fine. Andi had best prepare her for what she walking into.

The woman headed back to her bed now that Andi was presumably falling asleep. She slipped under the covers and reached for her girlfriend, pulling her tight against her chest. Becky fit perfectly in her arms when they cuddled like this. It didn’t take long before the steady rhythm of the blonde’s breathing and body heat pulled Alyssa back to the dream realm. In the hotel room downtown, a similar scene was taking place. Andi had crawled into bed and snuggled into the warm arms she found peace in. Soon, she was out like a light.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
“Nope I am going to call them and cancel. There is no way we can do this.” Andi fretted as she paced back and forth in the hotel room. She was due to introduce her girlfriend to her soccer parents over dinner at their house in Kansas City that night. To say her nerves were high was an understatement.

“Andi honey breathe please. This will be fine. They already know me, so they can’t grill me too hard. And they love you. And you like me. So it will be fine. Don’t overthink this.” Warm hands cupped the midfielder’s face and soft lips kissed her forehead. Andi’s eyes fluttered closed and she took in a breath, wrapped in the scent of her girlfriend’s perfume. The comfort it provided brought a smile to her face.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you. Lyssa can get down-right scary when she wants to be and you won’t even know it because she is silent. There is a reason I call her ninja dad. And Becky will ask you tons of questions. Probably personal ones. You have to answer. She won’t give up unless you do.” The midfielder rattled off her list of parental traits her girlfriend should be aware of.

“Sweetheart you have already told me all this. I will be fine. You will be right beside me to rescue me if things get too terrible, right?” Blue eyes stared down at the Stanford student.

“Of course. I can’t promise how effective I will be but I will do my best.” Andi leaned up and kissed her nose. She was rewarded with a bright smile which in turn calmed her rising nerves. “Now we need to go or we will be late and that is not the way we need to start this dinner off.” She took her girlfriend’s hand and they headed off to Becky’s home.

 

When they arrive, Becky is pulling the stuffed peppers off the grill while Alyssa finishes up the baked sweet potato fries and tossing the salad. They dance around each other in the kitchen in a well-known routine, seamlessly pulling the dinner together. The table was already set so all that was needed was the food. They couldn’t put it out too early though, or Athena and Freyja would attempt to help themselves.

“So, what do we know about her? Other than that she thinks she is good enough to date my sweet baby Andi.”

“Honey I don’t know why you think Andi would tell me anything else. She knows that I wouldn’t be able to keep that a secret from you. All we know is that she is a soccer player like us and they have been dating for two months after talking for a while. They are taking it slow and seeing how things go because Andi is still in school.”

“Is she an older woman? We know all the women who play in the NWSL. If one of them have been keeping this a secret from us I swear to god I will demolish them.”

“Woah there, tiger.” Alyssa put down the salad tongs and crossed the room to her woman. “I can see the murder in your eyes already so we need to tone it down a notch or two. Whoever Andi is bringing home, I am sure there is a big reason as to why she didn’t tell us they were dating until now. We need to hear them out. Then you get to make the decision if you want to be angry or not.” She glared down at the older woman, needing to get her point across. Scaring the new couple as soon as they walked in the door would be no good for anyone and make for a very awkward dinner.

“Fine.” Becky rolled her eyes but agreed to Alyssa’s wish. She would give the new young woman a chance before ripping her to shreds. Before she can say anything else, they hear a car pull into the driveway. The women quickly cover the food on the counters and head to the living room to greet the couple. Becky peaks out the curtains with the cats to see who the young midfielder brought with her.

“OYSTER?!?!” Becky yelled as she stepped back from the curtain before Andi could see her. Alyssa jumped, startled by the force of the scream from the blonde. “My sweet baby girl is dating the center back I am mentoring and neither one of them told me?!”

“I…I am sure there is a reason.” Alyssa shook her head to clear her ears as she stroked Becky’s arms to calm her down. “Remember, we are letting them explain.”

“She has two minutes from the time we open the door.” Becky grumbled. She was hurt that neither one of them trusted her enough to tell her.

“Sweetheart…” Alyssa kissed the top of her head. “Deep breaths. Listen to them before going all over-protective momma.” 

Becky opened her mouth to reply but before she could get a syllable out there was a soft knock on the door. Alyssa gave the blonde one last look telling her to behave before reaching around to open the door. Andi looked sheepish as she shrugged her shoulders and stepped inside.

“Hi momma.” She took a step towards Becky to hug her and the blonde happily gave it to her. She wrapped Andi in her arms and hugged her tight. While she was hurt that Andi hadn’t told her she was dating Megan, she still loved her soccer child. The two shared a moment then separated. Andi took a few steps to the left and into the open arms of Alyssa. “Hi ninja dad.” Alyssa chuckled and rolled her eyes at the nickname while hugging her child.

“Hey kiddo. Where is she?” The goalkeeper gave Andi one last squeeze before letting go.

Andi stepped back outside and grabbed Megan’s hand. She slowly led the blonde defender inside to meet her soccer parents as her girlfriend. Megan gave her hand a reassuring squeeze before meeting Alyssa’s eyes. She almost didn’t dare glance at Becky before Andi said something.

“Momma, ninja dad this is my girlfriend Megan.” The midfielder was shy and soft-spoken when she introduced her girlfriend to her soccer parents. Alyssa gave her a warm smile while Becky was stone-faced and harder to read.

“Nice to finally meet you this way.” Megan stepped forward and shook Alyssa’s hand firmly. 

Alyssa nodded at her “Likewise.” She let go of the blonde’s hand and she went to Becky. The two, blonde, center-backs locked eyes and held the gaze for just long enough to make it a tad uncomfortable. Alyssa cleared her throat barely loud enough to be heard and broke Becky from the staring contest. She gave Megan a rough hand shake while giving her the stink eye.

“Megan. Nice to finally have a name and face to the person Andi has been telling us about.” Andi looked to her dad to help when she heard Becky’s tone. Alyssa threw an arm around her and whispered.

“I told her to play nice. You have to find out if Megan can stand up to her personally as well as she does in national team practice. I bet you anything Megan is tougher than she looks. Have a little faith in your girl kiddo.” Andi sighed and leaned back against Alyssa. As much as she didn’t like it, her dad was right. Megan had to stand up to Becky unless things got nasty.

“It’s nice to see you too Becky.” Megan gave Becky a small smile under the glare of the stink eye. She knew her mentor would be angry, but she didn’t care. It was Andi’s decision as to when they would meet and she fully supported waiting until her midfielder was ready.

“Dad is food ready? I am starving.” Andi looked up at the goalkeeper like please make this less awkward.

“Yeah. You and Megan go sit while we get it.” She untwined from her child and grabbed Becky’s hand, tugging her gently into the kitchen. The defender tried to protest, but the look from the goalkeeper made her protest die in her throat. 

When they entered the kitchen, the goalkeeper gave her woman a sly smile and grabbed the salad along with the bread basket. Becky stared at her for a moment before breaking into a grin. Alyssa was playing this all too well. She knew Andi would run to her in hopes that her being a dad’s kid would make Alyssa lean on Becky to be nice to Oyster. But Alyssa wanted the pair to suffer a little, so she chastised Becky just enough to make it believable. Yup, her girlfriend was a slick one. 

The blonde grabbed the plate of stuffed peppers and followed Alyssa out to the dining room. Andi and Megan were already seated, heads leaned against each other as they spoke softly. Becky harshly cleared her throat as she put the plate down.

“Dinner is ready. Let’s eat.” She couldn’t stop from feeling a little proud when the two women jumped apart, red coloring both their cheeks. They weren’t expecting to get caught. 

The two older women sat down at the table and plates were fixed after grace was said. The tension at the table could be cut with a butter knife. Andi kept glancing at Alyssa for help but the goalkeeper had her famous stonewall face on. Who knew what she was thinking. Becky was polite enough to let Megan get a few bites in before the questioning started.

“So Megan. What attracted you to my little Andi?” Becky swung first, hard.

“Well…uh…a lot actually.” Megan stuttered.

“Details Megan. I want details.” Becky retorted, the stink eye appearing once again. Andi slowly shifted her hand under the table and gave Megan’s thigh a supportive squeeze.

“Alright…well it is going to sound corny but it all started with her smile. We were both new to January camp and had the usual first call up butterflies. When I told her I felt like puking she smiled and laughed while agreeing with me. That smile just seemed to light up the hotel lobby. I knew from that moment on she was a special person.” Megan turned and stared into Andi’s eyes as she spoke the last sentence. A red blush spread to cover the midfielder’s cheeks and she gave Megan a shy smile.

“She does have a beautiful smile. But I want to know that you appreciate my daughter for more than just her looks.” The blonde asked before taking another bite. Megan took a drink of water (with a trembling hand) before replying.

“Of course I do Becky. That is what drew me to her initially but that isn’t what kept me interested in Andi. Andi is so sweet and kind and frankly a genuinely good person. That inner light shines through. It is what makes her light up a room. Her smile is only an accent to it.” Megan stared Becky down as she spoke. Though she was shaking slightly, the young defender refused to back down. If she could tackle the best forwards in the world, she could take Becky’s stare.

“And what exactly are your intentions with my Andi?” Becky shot back before Megan could bask in the firmness of her answer. Megan bought time by taking a bite of salad before answering. She had to calm her scrambled thoughts.

“Becky…if I say anything fancy then you are going to call me on my bullshit.” This drew a snort from both Andi and Alyssa while Becky merely quirked an eyebrow. “So I am going to do my best to avoid that route. Andi brings me happiness. I hope I bring her the same. That is my intention. To make her happy. As long as I can.” Out of the corner of her eye she spotted Alyssa give her the slightest nod.

The older blonde defender seemed to be lost for words after Megan’s response. The four ate in a more comfortable silence for a few minutes. Andi kept stealing glances at Megan. She was oh so proud of her girlfriend. It took guts to stand up to your mentor and girlfriend’s parent. When Megan caught her eye, she gave a shy smile and squeezed her hand under the table. The interaction was not missed by the older pair. They shared a look and a subtle nod. As Megan was chowing down on her last bite of stuffed bell pepper the goalkeeper pounced.

“Have you defiled my Andi Megan?” The goalkeeper’s question threw both of the young women off guard. Megan choked on her bell pepper. Andi stared at Alyssa, mouth hanging open in pure horror. How could her dad betray her?! The goalkeeper’s face was passive, staring at the heaving Megan. The defender wiped her mouth with her napkin and took a long drink of water. She swallowed a few more times before glancing up at Alyssa. Open shock read on her face clear as day. The poor defender had no idea how to answer the question without embarrassing herself and Andi.

“Uh…. Lys…I don’t think there is any good way for me to…uh answer that question. No matter what I say you won’t like it. The only answer I am willing to give is this.” She took a deep breath and tightly wove her fingers with Andi’s under the table. “What happens in our bedrooms stays in our bedrooms.” Her voice grows quieter with each word but there is iron in her voice. She doesn’t dare look at their eyes after she is done. If it was possible, her eyes would have burned holes in the table. Andi’s could have as well.

Because the young couple was staring down they missed the silent communication between the older women. Alyssa tilted her head in a silent question to her love. Becky seemed to think for a moment, her eyes swirling as her brain whirled. She gave the goalkeeper a small nod in confirmation. Alyssa returned the nod. It was followed by a slight bow of her head. She wanted Becky to speak. After all she was the one who had been torturing the couple all night. 

“Megan.” Becky’s voice has lost its edge. The center-back’s gentle tone convinced her protégé to look up. The red faced young woman visibly relaxed when she saw Becky wasn’t glaring at her or holding any sharp objects. “You pass.” Those two words brought a grin from ear to ear on Megan’s face. Becky said nothing else as her and Alyssa stood up. They collected their plates and made their way to the kitchen to give the young ones privacy.

Andi leaned over from her chair and wrapped Megan in a tight hug. The blonde sagged against her in sheer relief. She had passed the first test. Thank god. Andi was overfilled with joy. Her parents liked Megan and Megan survived their questions. Things could only move forward from here. Megan tilted her head up and discreetly kissed Andi. Both women still got butterflies when their lips connected. They were separated when Alyssa cleared her throat.

“Dessert?” She offered, holding up a plate of cookies.

“Yes please.” Andi was still slightly pink when she reached out and took two. 

Becky joined them carrying a tray with glasses of milk. The four migrated to the living room and got comfy on the various furniture. The TV was playing Jeopardy in the background while they chatted about all things soccer related and otherwise. By the end of the show, Megan was reclining in Andi’s arms. The poor defender had been put through the ringer and she was exhausted.

“Why don’t you two stay here tonight. The guest bedroom is already made up and your flight isn’t until tomorrow evening.” Becky suggested to Andi, nodding at the dozing defender.

“That is probably best. I don’t think either one of us is comfortable hopping in a Lyft at the moment.” Andi smiled at her parents and gently shook Megan’s arm. “Megan honey let’s get you into a comfortable bed.”

“Only because I can’t keep my eyes open.” The young blonde allowed Andi to help her up and Alyssa led the pair down the hall to the guest room while Becky fetched towels and such for the adjacent  
bathroom. Andi helped Megan sit on the bed then went and hugged Alyssa.

“Thanks ninja dad.”

“You’re welcome kiddo. Sleep well.” She hugged Andi back tightly for just a moment. The goalkeeper stepped back so Becky could hug their kid.

“Goodnight little one. You two sleep well. That bathroom has everything in it for you to get clean in the morning. If you want to through on some of the clothes you have left here I can wash those for you before you leave.”

“Mom you don’t have to do that. We will be fine.” Andi reassured Becky from the crook of her arm. “Goodnight.” When she turned around to go back into the room she found that Megan had already gotten comfy under the covers. She walked over to the other side of the bed while Becky and Alyssa turned to leave. Right before they made their way to their own room, Becky popped her head back in the doorway.

“Andi honey? No funny business in the house. You know our room is right down the hall and I don’t need to have any thoughts about Megan corrupting you.”

“MOM!!!! Get out!!” Andi shrieked and threw the throw pillow from the bed at Becky. The blonde center back ducked and walked away, shaking her head. She found Alyssa down the hallway laughing. Her hand was clasped tightly over her mouth in an effort to keep sound from escaping. The older woman shook her head and went to her bed, knowing Alyssa would follow.

In the guest room, Andi had burrowed under the covers and was swearing to never come out for fear of dying of embarrassment caused by parents. Megan turned over and sleepily pulled the worried midfielder to her chest. She ignored her protests and wound a finger in her hair to massage her scalp.

“It was a good joke Andi. She is your soccer mom. If she didn’t attempt to scare me off or embarrass you at any given moment I would be worried. Becky loves you. She just has a weird way of showing it.” Andi nodded in agreement and buried her face in the chest of her blonde defender. At least she didn’t have to face her mother or her embarrassing words until the next morning. She had a feeling both her and Megan needed a peaceful night in each other’s arms to recover and relax before facing that again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be a 1 shot but I couldn't resist adding this second (and last) chapter. I know Andi's girlfriend is from out of left field a little, but I love odd pairings and Oyster deserves some love. Let me know what you think as always, I appreciate it. Your kudos and comments make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting through a tense night of questioning with Becky and Alyssa, Megan and Andi crashed. The next morning, Megan is up early and ventures out into the house. Becky finds her with the good coffee and the two have a heart to heart before Andi and Megan leave to catch their flight.

Megan woke before Andi the following morning. The poor midfielder needed her rest after the stress Becky and Alyssa put her through. All things considered, Megan thought it went pretty well. They teased her no more than expected and she managed to hold her own. Throughout it all, the blonde defender kept reminding herself that Andi was worth it. She kissed the younger woman’s forehead before sliding out of her arms, tucking her pillow in them so that Andi wouldn’t wake up. Megan tucked the blankets tight around her and ventured off to find some coffee. Hoping to not wake Becky and Alyssa if they were still sleeping, she slunk downstairs and found the coffee pot all set and ready to go. She hit brew and waited. Megan found herself staring out the sliding doors leading to the deck, admiring the quietness of the suburb – it was different from the hustle and bustle of Boston.

The smell of coffee drew her out of her daydream of living in a house like this with Andi one day and she went to found a cup. Megan poured herself a cup of the delicious nectar and drank deeply, savoring the warm liquid as it slid down her throat. Nothing beat a good cup of coffee in the morning and this was the good stuff. It makes sense that two national team players always on the go would have the good coffee. Megan was going to take full advantage of it before she went back to the cheap stuff in her apartment in Boston. The second gulp of the delicious coffee was halfway down her throat when she heard someone clear their throat.

“Found the coffee I see?” Becky asked from the doorway. She made Megan jump and start coughing, the coffee getting stuck in her throat. The older woman rushed over and patted Megan on the back until got the liquid out of her throat and could take a deep breath.

“Jesus, you scared me. Yeah, the coffee is good.” Megan smiled in thanks at Becky, signaling she was ok.

“It’s Hawaiian. Lys found it on vacation with Moe and fell in love with it. Now she gets it shipped in.” Becky poured herself a cup in her Tomb Raider mug Alyssa had gotten her for her birthday. She took a deep drink then ventured to sit at the bar, looking out onto their back yard. Megan topped off her copy then joined her.

“So…sleep well?” Megan took the plunge and attempted to make normal conversation with her mentor and girlfriend’s mom.

“Yeah. Anytime Alyssa is in town I do. Something about sharing a bed with the person you love makes sleep come much easier.” Becky shared.

“I bet. Must be tough playing for two different teams.” 

“It is. But she is worth it. Soccer, while one of the loves of my life, doesn’t last forever. There will be a time when one or both of us hang up our cleats and we can live together. Until then, we take stolen weekends, bye weeks, and the offseason. Both of us playing for the national team helps, because we get to see each other in camps and tournaments.” 

“How do you handle the season when you are apart?” Megan’s quiet voice betrayed the seriousness behind her question. The chance of Andi coming to play for Boston wasn’t the greatest and there was also the chance that Megan could be traded. They couldn’t plan on playing together for any team. Any sort of advice from Becky and/or Alyssa that could help Andi and herself make it was worth asking for.

“Well…FaceTime is our best friend. That and Skype. We are on the same time zone, which helps a lot. So, we will FaceTime after practice while we are recovering or grabbing coffee. Then we go our separate ways to run errands or do our own thing. At night, we typically Skype until one of us falls asleep. We do movie nights once a week or two weeks where we pick something on Netflix and watch over Skype. Communication is key. You know that stuff pops up and FaceTimes are missed and dates have to be rearranged, but we tell each other as soon as we know. If we go out with our teammates, the other one knows where we are and when we get home so they don’t worry. Basic communication but it is the foundation kid.” Becky pauses to take another long drink of coffee before looking at Megan. “It is also the little things. Like if I have a rough game, she will text Barnie and magically a 6 pack of my favorite beer, a giant Crunch bar, and a rose appear on my kitchen table. Or if I am missing her and mention it over Skype, two days later a shirt shows up in a sealed envelope that smells just of her. Once, I couldn’t keep anything down in the middle of the night. Barnie was out of town for a goalkeeping clinic, so she spammed A-rod’s phone to wake her up and come check on me so that I wasn’t alone. The little things remind me that she loves me and that she is thinking of me. I try to do the same for her.” Megan just nodded when Becky finished. It took her a moment to coordinate her thoughts after trying to absorb all the wisdom the older woman just imparted on her.

“Wow…. that sounds like a lot of work. No wonder you two have been together this long. That is a solid foundation. Hopefully Andi and I can build something like that.” The task did seem daunting, but Megan was more than determined to make it work. Andi was worth it.

“You will, if you work at it. Relationships aren’t easy.” Becky cautioned the young defender.

“No, but she’s worth it.” Megan spoke with conviction.

“Good. Keep that attitude, even if she ends up playing for ugh say Portland, and you will be just fine.” Becky’s grimace made Megan laugh. Andi playing for Portland would make things tough.

“Yeah but her playing for Washington would be even worse now that the Flash have become the Courage and are moving to North Carolina. The Spirit are our biggest rival now.”

“Eh you make it work. Forget that you are dating for 90 minutes. Teach your mind to blur out their face until after the game. Then you don’t talk about it when you go out after. Especially if it isn’t a draw.” 

“Jeez it sounds like you guys have everything figure out.” Megan shook her head.

“You and Andi will get there one day, Megan. It takes time and trial and error. What helped us is that there were others on the national team before us and on some of our club teams that we could ask for advice when we hit road blocks. Just like you and Andi can ask us. More like Andi will text Lys at 3:30 in the dang morning and then we talk about it over breakfast and get back to her. I am sure you have people you talk to, like Whit. They are just as important cause they keep you sane and let you vent or offer an outside perspective.”

“Are you always this wise in the morning?” Megan could just stare at the older blonde. She seemed to have an answer for everything. And it wasn’t past 8 yet. Her brain wasn’t fully awake and Becky could write a book on how to do long term relationships while playing professional sports.

“I am a morning person. I also don’t need as much sleep as you young people.” Becky teased the yawning defender.

“Mom be nice. It is too early to be sassy.” Andi grumbled as she rubbed her eyes. She had just woken up to an empty bed and came searching for Megan. She found her girlfriend drinking coffee with her mom at the kitchen bar.

“It is never to early miss. One day that will sink in.” Andi just rolled her eyes and got a cup of coffee. She plopped with a sigh into the seat next to Megan and took a long drink. The midfielder was definitely not a morning person. Megan had to call her to make sure she was up for her 8 A.M. this past semester and it was a good thing she did. Andi would have missed half the classes because she could sleep through her alarm. It took her a few moments, but slowly that brain of her started to wake up. Without thinking, she snuggled into Megan’s side. Megan wrapped an arm around her and kissed her forehead. Cuddly Andi was one of her favorites. Becky chose not to say a word, but go refill her coffee. Strong arms wrapped around her and a warm kiss was placed on the crook of her neck.

“You made coffee.” Alyssa’s scratchy morning voice murmured in her ear.

“No, Megan did. But I can make you a cup.” Becky turned her head to get a proper good morning kiss. Alyssa happily obliged and had a sleepy smile on her face when they parted. It was clear the keeper was still trying to wake up. “Go sit. I will bring it to you.” She nudged her love with her hip toward the direction of the bar. Alyssa took the hint and made her way to the empty barstool on the end.

“Sleep well you two?”

“Uh huh. I forgot how comfy your guest bed was compared to my crappy college mattress.” Andi grumbled, making Megan laugh.

“Well you know you are welcome here anytime you want.” Alyssa reassured the young woman as Becky returned with two steaming cups of coffee.

“Mmm thank you sweetheart.” Alyssa took a long drink then kissed Becky, who sat back down.

“When is your flight?” Becky turned to the pair of young women.

“11. So, we should be there by 9 to get through security.” Megan answered for them both.

“Alright, why don’t you two get ready, I will make you a breakfast to hold you over, then we can see you off?” 

“That sounds good.” Andi poked her head out. “Guess that means I should go shower.”

“Yeah you do kinda smell kid.” Alyssa teased her young one, now fully awake thanks to sweet nectar of coffee.

“Not you too!” Andi groaned and the three other women couldn’t help but laugh. 

Becky and Alyssa started on breakfast while the two young women showered and got ready. The kitties tried to help them make the blueberry pancakes and bacon, but Alyssa shooed them off the counters before they could grab a bite of anything. The pair worked in sync, having done this dance for themselves many times before. The older woman made the pancakes from her grandmother’s recipe while Alyssa fried up some bacon. Andi joined them first and set the bar for the four of them while they wrapped up cooking. The three of them had just sat down when Megan joined them.

Alyssa glanced up and smiled at the boldness of the young defender. Becky quirked an eyebrow but didn’t say a word. Andi’s face had the biggest grin on it even if it was red. The young blonde was wearing an old Stanford shirt that Andi refused to let Becky throw away, even though it was starting to fade. Megan smiled right back at Andi and sat down.

Grace was said and plates were fixed. The kitchen was quiet as the four women ate, the only sounds being their chewing and shooing of the begging cats. Both Andi and Megan ate double portions – they were hoping to avoid having to buy any food at the airport. Alyssa begrudgingly gave Andi the last piece of bacon, but only after Becky promised to make her favorite dinner in return.

“Well that was delicious. Thanks mom!” Andi sat back, careful not to fall from her barstool as she patted her full stomach.

“I agree. Thank you, Becky.” Megan smiled and got up to put both hers and Andi’s plates in the dishwasher. She was still trying to earn all the points she could with the parents.

“It was no trouble.” Becky smiled at them both. It was good to have them hear, even if it was just for an evening.

“Our Lyft should be here soon. I’ll go get our bags.” Megan volunteered so Andi could have as much time with her folks as possible. She ran upstairs to fetch them before Andi could disagree.  
“Well kid.” Alyssa began. Andi looked up with hopeful eyes at them both. “She’s a good one.”

“Really?!?!” Andi squealed. Becky nodded her agreement.

“Really. She held up with us just fine.” Andi bounced off her barstool and hugged her mom tight. Becky returned the embrace. Alyssa stood and walked around the other side. The two older women made an Andi sandwich.

“But if you ever delay this long in introducing us to a significant other this long I will make sure you hurt.” The threat was whispered in Andi’s ear.

“Yes ma’am. I won’t.” The poor midfielder squeaked out. She knew without a doubt that Becky would follow up on her threat.

“Hey babe the Lyft is here!” Megan called from the living room. The three women parted.

“Guess that means you have to go.” Alyssa and Becky walked back with Andi to the front door. She hugged them both one more time.

“I promise we will be back to visit soon. And for longer.” 

“We will hold you to that.” Alyssa warned after letting Andi go.

“I know.” The midfielder smiled and Becky stepped up to hug Megan lightly. The younger woman was surprised but gladly took the hug.

“Take care of her.” Becky whispered for only Megan to hear. She got a subtle nod in response and let go. Alyssa clasped Megan’s shoulder and smiled. Megan eagerly returned it.

“We will let you know when we are through security.” Andi told the older women as they headed out the door. “Love ya!”

“We love you too kiddo. Be safe and don’t miss your flight!” They stood in the doorway and waved as the two loaded their luggage and drove off. They were sad to see their baby girl leave after it seemed she had only just arrived. But that was the life of the soccer player, and one they understood all too well. You had to take the time when and where you could. It was nice to see Andi and to finally meet Megan.

“She’s not a bad kid.” Alyssa commented as they headed back inside to two whining kitties.

“No, but if she thinks that means she is in the clear she has another thing coming.” Becky scoffed as she scooped up Athena. “One good visit doesn’t mean she is good enough for Andi. It means she is good enough I will give her a chance.”

Alyssa could only sigh playfully and shake her head. Andi and Megan better be ready. If they thought Becky was rough, wait until the national team gals found out. They would be in for one heck of a ride. But, even though the keeper wouldn’t voice it yet, she thought the pair would be just fine as long as they stuck together. After all, her and Becky had survived it all. Surely with their advice, Andi and Megan could do the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, this story turned out longer than I expected but that isn't a bad thing. Thanks for following along with my crazy ideas and random pairings. I enjoyed writing this story and who knows, I may pull out the Andi/Megan or Andi/Someone pairing again for something different. I am working on the next chapter of Breakfast in Bed as well as a couple of other one-shots just to keep the juices flowing. As always, if you have any ideas or requests let me know - I love your input. That's all for now!  
> -Red

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, not really sure where this came from. I sat down to work on Breakfast in Bed and this was the results instead. Mostly fluff but I still lvoe it. Shout out to M who loves this soccer family as much as I do and encouraging me to write more of baby Andi. I love to hear what you all think and if you have any ideas for future work or for Breakfast in Bed I am always up for hearing them. Your comments and kudos make my dark world a little brighter.  
> -Red


End file.
